Into Her Forever
by speedy098
Summary: What if Arizona was seriously hurt during the musical episode? Kind of sad.


**A/N: So, I've always wondered "What if Arizona was hurt during the musical episode?" And this is what I came up with. It's kinda sad, but I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and Happy New Year!**

"Hey Calliope, it's me. I've got to go for now, but I'll see you soon. I'm going to go take care of our little girl. She is… breathtaking. She looks so much like you that there was no way that I could not love her. Never forget, I love you so, so much too. We'll be together soon, and then we will get our forever. All of us. Goodbye, for now." There was the light touch of lips upon her cheek and then the warm presence beside her was gone.

* * *

"Yeeesss." The head that was resting near Callie's hand popped up.

"Cal, did you just say something?" That was the wrong voice. Callie slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the white hospital room came into focus. She tilted her head to the side, and saw a mass of red hair.

"A- A- Addison?"

"Yeah, it's me, Callie. You're ok. You're at Seattle Grace. Everything is going to be ok."

"Ari…zona?"

"You're going to be ok."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'm… gonna marry her." Callie grinned as her eyes slowly closed. She fell back into a deep sleep. Addison stared at the woman on the bed and felt her heart break for her. She sighed and tears fell down her face as she tried to make Callie more comfortable.

* * *

The second time Callie woke up, Bailey and Yang were in the room checking on her incision sites. They were so focused, they didn't even notice her eyes open.

"Where's Arizona?" Both doctors jumped at the sound of Callie's voice. "She should be here, where is she?"

"Ca- Callie, you're awake!" Bailey exclaimed. "Are you feeling ok? Let me check your responses. Do you remember what happened?" Bailey was babbling and it was freaking Callie out. Bailey never got nervous, yet here she was flittering around like an intern. She almost looked scared.

"What is going on Bailey?" Callie fixed her with a Torres glare, not that it was very effective given how crappy she was feeling. Bailey was looking anywhere but her face. Callie turned to Yang. She knew Yang would give her a straight answer. "Cristina, what the hell?"

"What do you remember Callie?" Cristina asked quietly.

"There was a proposal, and a truck, and an accident, and then we were here, everyone was helping, and… that's it. Addison was here. Wait, what about the baby?" Callie stared at her stomach. "Where's my baby?" She tried to move and found that she could not. Callie started to panic as her heart monitor sped up.

"Callie, you need to relax," Bailey said slowly. "Your heart is still very fragile and you cannot be stressed."

"Where is Arizona!?" Callie was really starting to freak out.

"Arizona died," Cristina said bluntly as Bailey glared at her. She shrugged; it wasn't like she was going to lie to Callie.

"What? How?" Callie felt her world start to narrow and she started hyperventilating. She tried to calm herself down because she had to know what happened to the love of her life.

"She had a brain bleed."

"What? She was fine when we got here. I saw her."

"She was but she collapsed in the gallery during your surgery and by the time anyone noticed, she was gone."

"Where was everyone? Why was no one with her? I thought you guys were her friends. Why didn't she get a CT as soon as she came in with a head injury? That is intern stuff! Everyone knows that! Head injuries are dangerous because, sometimes, symptoms don't show up right away! I know that, and I work in Ortho!" Callie yelled.

"We know," Bailey said guiltily. "But, everyone was so focused on you. We were fighting for _your_ life. She ended up getting pushed into the background. It seemed like she was fine. It's sad, and it's horrible, and no one in this hospital does not feel responsible for it. We are all to blame. It's all of our faults." Callie tried to roll over, so she did not have to look at the doctors anymore. She had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe Arizona, her Arizona, was gone because of simple negligence.

"You let her die," Callie sobbed. Bailey and Yang moved to leave the room. "Wait," Callie said through her tears. "You haven't told me about my baby." Cristina and Miranda looked at each other and sighed. Bailey moved back towards the bed.

"Callie, I don't think your heart can handle it right now," Bailey said.

"Just tell me."

"It was decided that the baby should be delivered early to give you the best chance at survival. When she was delivered, she wasn't breathing. She didn't have a heartbeat." Callie felt her heart shatter this time. She was in so much pain. Maybe it was her heart breaking into too many pieces to be fixed. Maybe it was the wall of her aorta tearing thru the stitch that was holding it together. Maybe she could be at peace.

"Oh shit! Torres, don't you dare stop fighting," Cristina yelled. "Keep your eyes open! You do not get to die!"

All the pain was gone at last and she closed her eyes.

* * *

And then she opened them. Callie looked around confused. She was in the Seattle Grace elevator. It was moving steadily up to the top floor. Callie looked down at herself. She was wearing those black skinny jeans that Arizona loved because she said they made her legs look like they went on for miles. She was also wearing a red top that made her boobs look amazing. As she was marveling that this miraculous change of clothes, a reflection off of her left hand caught her eye. Slipped on her ring finger was the most perfect diamond solitaire. It glittered in the fluorescent lights anytime she moved. Callie was so focused on this new development, she didn't hear the elevator ding and the doors slide open.

"That was in my sock drawer, you know," Callie slowly raised her head until she was looking into the ocean blue eyes that made her heart stutter. "I just couldn't find the right time. It ended up being the absolute worst timing ever, in the history of the world, but I heard you say yes, so I figured I'd let you have it anyway," Arizona added with a little grin. Callie trailed her eyes up the body of her, now, fiancée. She was wearing skinny jeans that made her ass look heavenly and a blue blouse that made her eyes pop. She was also holding a baby that had Callie's expressive brown eyes and her dark hair. The baby started wiggling and reaching for Callie.

"This is Sofia. This is our daughter." Callie started to make a move to get off the elevator. "Wait Calliope! You have a choice to make. You can take that elevator back down. You can keep living. You can do so much good in the world and save so many lives. Or, you can step off of it and come with me and Sofia. We will wait for you until the end of time, if you decide to go back. We love you so much."

Callie thought about it. But there wasn't really a choice. She could pretend to actually think about it, but her decision would never change. Calliope Torres was not a patient woman. She wanted her girls now.

"I'll always choose you," she said as she stepped off the elevator and into her forever.


End file.
